


Brushing the Pain Away

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hangover, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: After a long night of drinking, Ringo's head hurts like hell. George offers to give him a gentle head massage.
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Brushing the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> I still wanted more platonic Starrison cuddles, so yay I wrote more.

The first thing Ringo noticed when he woke up was how his head was pounding. He groaned and pressed a hand over his eyes as he sat up. Somehow he was on the sofa and not in his bed. And the last thing he remembered was grinding on some girl at the club, with no clue how he got home.

“Morning.”

Wincing at the sound, Ringo squinted into the kitchen where George was at the table sipping coffee. “Hello,” he grunted, and he swallowed back a wave of nausea.

“Busy night, eh?” George said as he filled a glass of water.

“Must have been.” He took the water that George offered him and muttered a quick, “Thanks.”

George took a seat next to him. “How’s your head?”

“Awful.” Ringo didn’t remember how many drinks he’d had, but it was certainly more than last time.

George hummed and motioned for Ringo to come closer. Once their legs were close enough to be touching, George turned and swung his leg around to Ringo’s other side, tugging Ringo toward his lap. Ringo’s head bumped into his bony chest, and George quickly apologized.

His position between George’s legs grew more comfortable as George’s elbows rested against his shoulders and his hands slid into his hair to gently rub his head. “How’s that?” George said, and Ringo felt his voice rumbling in his chest.

“It’s nice,” Ringo murmured. He let his eyes close, blocking out the harsh sunlight.

George kept tracing his fingertips over Ringo’s temples and his forehead so softly that it hardly qualified as a massage. But George’s delicate touch felt much nicer than a firmer pressure would have. Ringo wasn’t event annoyed when George teasingly poked his nose.

After a few more minutes, Ringo started to yawn.

“Am I puttin’ you to sleep?”

“Maybe. That a problem?”

“Nah. Just don’t snore too loud.”

Ringo laughed. “No promises.” His head was still pounding a little, but it wasn’t so bad with George there to brush the pain away.


End file.
